Wehrmacht
The Wehrmacht (meaning defence force) is the unified armed forces the Third Reich which fought at the World War II. It consists of the Heer (Army), the Kriegsmarine (Navy) and the Luftwaffe (Air Force), though the term nowadays almost exclusively refers to the Heer. History After World War I ended with the armistice of 11 November 1918, the armed forces were dubbed Friedensheer (peace army) in January 1919. In March 1919, the national assembly passed a law founding a 420,000 strong preliminary army as Vorläufige Reichswehr. The terms of the Treaty of Versailles were announced in May, and in June Germany was forced to sign the treaty which, among other terms, imposed severe constraints on the size of Germany's armed forces. The army was limited to one hundred thousand men with an additional fifteen thousand in the navy. After the death of President Paul von Hindenburg on 2 August 1934, Hitler assumed the office of Reichspräsident, and thus became commander in chief. All officers and soldiers of the German armed forces had to swear a personal oath of loyalty to the Führer, as Adolf Hitler was called. By 1935, Germany was openly flouting the military restrictions set forth in the Versailles Treaty, and conscription was reintroduced on 16 March 1935. Under the constitution of the Weimar Republic, no soldier of the Reichswehr was allowed to be a member of a political party nor to vote in an election. This was because in theory there was a strict separation between politics and the armed forces. The same theory applied later to the Wehrmacht. Following the unconditional surrender of the Wehrmacht, which went into effect on 8 May 1945, some Wehrmacht units remained active, either independently (e.g. in Norway), or under Allied command as police forces. By the end of August 1945, these units were dissolved, and a year later on 20 August 1946, the Allied Control Council declared the Wehrmacht as officially abolished. In the parodies Many characters in the parodies were Wehrmacht Heer generals, such as Krebs, Burgdorf, Jodl, Keitel, Weidling, and so on. Some, like Keitel, and Jodl, are Nazi Party members. The "soldats", on the other hand, appear rather rarely. In the parody universe, the Wehrmacht appears to be the most loyal party to Hitler, being the SS an essentially anticological organization, or it's the other way around, since the Kriegsmarine commit antics against the Führer. Some Heer members commit antics as well, such as Stauffenberg. Gallery Wehrmacht Officers Heer Keitel.jpg|Wilhelm Keitel KeitelWilhelmReal.jpg|Real Keitel 0001 0004.jpg|Alfred Jodl Alfredjodl3.jpg|Real Jodl KrebsShitHimself.jpg|Hans Krebs Bundesarchiv Bild 146-1978-111-10A, Hans Krebs.jpg|Real Krebs Krebs and Burgdorf.PNG|Krebs and Burgdorf Burgdorf.png|Wilhelm Burgdorf WilhelmBurgdorf44.jpg|Real Burgdorf Weidling.png|Helmuth Weidling HelmutWeidlingGeneral.jpg|Real Weidling Claus_von_Cruise.jpg|Claus von Stauffenberg Stauffenberg.jpg|Real von Stauffenberg Kriegsmarine Fegelein Dönitz Laconia.jpg|Karl Dönitz Karl Dönitz colored.jpg|Real Dönitz Navy Guy.jpg|Alwin-Broder Albrecht Alwin-BroderAlbrechtOberfuhrer.jpg|Real Albrecht Voss.jpg|Hans-Erich Voss Hartenstein.jpg|Werner Hartenstein Real Hartenstein.jpg|Real Hartenstein Das Boot Werner (isn't it).jpg|Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock jurgen-prochnow_30663.jpg|Willenbrock with Werner and Fritz Grade willenbrock.jpg|Real Willenbrock Luftwaffe Goring.jpg|Hermann Göring Hermann Goring 1.jpg|Real Göring Koller.png|Karl Koller General_Der_Flieger_Karl_Koller.jpg|Real Koller Greim.jpg|Robert Ritter von Greim RobertRittervonGreim.jpg|Real von Greim Wehrmacht Soldiers and sailors Degtyarev DP-28.jpg|Troops holding Berlin from Russian Invasion... Karabiner98kSmash.jpg|Germans organize for their final Stand at the Reich Staff In 1945 Nacht der Untoten.jpg|Special kind of wehrmacht. Halt--hammerzeit.jpg|Dancing to MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This"? wehrmachtantic.jpg|Successfully performing an antic on the victim. Kriegsmarine_Matrosen.jpg|Kriegsmarine sailors Oliver Stritzel in Das Boot as Schwalle.jpg|ditto. Wehrmacht Vehicles/Weapons (also used by the SS) Walther P38.jpg|Walther P38 Karabiner 98K.jpg|Mauser KAR 98K MP 38.jpg|MP38 MP 40 AYF 2.JPG|MP40 Sturmgewehr 44.jpg|StG-44 PanzerfaustTypes.jpg|Panzerfaust M24HandGrenade.jpg|Stielhandgranate "Potato Masher" 280px-VW Kuebelwagen 1.jpg|Volkswagen Kübelwagem PanzerIV.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. F2 Untergang02.jpg|Panzer VI "Tiger" Ausf. H/E/L TRUMP 72002 KING TIGER P.jpg|Panzer VI "King Tiger" Ausf. B Wehrmacht Vehicles (not used by the SS) 10216120.jpg|Junkers Ju 87 Stuka 800px-Messerschmitt_Me_262A_at_the_National_Museum_of_the_USAF.jpg|Messerschmitt Me 262 Das-boot-354135l.jpg|Type VII-C U-boat (U-96) Battleship_Bismarck.jpg|Battleship Bismarck Category:Terminology Category:Downfall Category:Organizations Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Downfall Characters